A Vague Ambition
by Granjolrass
Summary: Grantaire's art class is lacking a model. Guess who they find to fill the position? Granjolras Modern University AU M/M Rated M for later Chapters
1. Apollo's Ass

The little, paint covered stool creaks as Grantaire leans forward to examine his canvas. It's blank, aside from a light golden stain he'd decided to prime it with; a mixture of ochre, sienna, and turpentine. He'd been growing fond of warm colors lately. Picasso was allowed to have a blue phase, so why the hell couldn't he have a golden one? Glancing around at the other members of the class he sighs. They'd been waiting for the model for a good fifteen minutes now. The one they had scheduled had ditched and the professor was running around like crazy trying to nab some poor unsuspecting sap. R digs his phone out of his pocket, impatient, swiping at it a few times before it finally unlocks.

**R:** Fucking bored.

**Ponine:** What do u want me to do about it?

**R:** We could use a model in here. I think you'd be a prime candidate ;)

**Ponine:** In your dreams

**R:** Is that all I have to do to get you in bed with me? Take a nap?

**R:** Seriously though

**R:** Why is it so fucking hard for them to find models?

**R:** Like, who wouldn't want to stand around naked and get paid for it?

**R:** Hell, I stand around naked all day. Nobody pays me!

**R:** And seriously, the guys they do find, it looks like they picked them up off the street. They're practically hobos. Ugh.

**Ponine:** Are you done ranting now?

**R:** Am I still sitting in class bored out of my skull?

**R:** Fuck.

**R:** Wait.

**R:** I think they managed to find someone.

**R:** brb

He clicks off his phone, shoving it in his pocket before the professor notices. With a sigh he begins preparing his palate, smearing on some reds and browns and ochers and just a tiny spec of blue. He's so concerned with his color scheme, he doesn't even notice the tall blonde walk into the room. Well he more like strides actually, which R would have noticed had he been paying any attention. By the time he looked up, the boy was already tugging his shirt over his head. R nearly drops his paintbrush. Nonchalantly, he raises his phone up to snap a picture.

**R:** You know how I was saying they're shit at picking out models?

**R:** I take it back.

**Ponine:** ?

**R:** I think he may actually be a Greek statue Ponine.

**R:** Although I kind of hope not. Those statues always have tiny cocks.

**Ponine:** Wow. Are you ever not thinking about cocks?

**R:** Is that a serious question?

**Ponine:** Wait.

**Ponine:** There's a guy in this school you haven't slept with yet?

**R:** Haha. Very funny.

**Ponine:** I thought so :P

**Ponine:** Pics or it didn't happen.

**R:** [Loading Image]…

**Ponine:** Oh! I know him!

**Ponine:** That's E!

**R:** ?

**Ponine:** Enjolras. Leader of that student activist organization?

**R:** The one you go to so you can gawk at Marius?

**Ponine:** Stfu.

**Ponine**: Yes :P

His eyes wander up from his phone occasionally, watching the boy undress between messages. The sound of the professor clearing her throat is enough to get him to snap out of his daze. With a charming wink that makes her roll her eyes, he slips his phone back into his pocket. Brush in hand, he glances up at the boy. God he really does look like a statue. His face is hard as stone, that's for sure. And his body, god it's perfect. With chiseled abs and a tight little ass. And that blonde hair. Jesus Christ. R finds that he's been staring for a good couple of minutes before he remembers he's supposed to be painting, not drooling.

Dabbing his brush onto the palate, he draws up some cadmium red, a bit of lemon yellow, and some titanium white. When he's satisfied with the color, he waters it down with some turpentine, loosely sketching the figure onto the canvas. He watches this boy, this God, as he stands there. It's not only his beauty that has R so captivated, but his _presence. _Even standing buck-naked in a room full of strangers, he somehow still seems so dignified. R admired that. Light flooded in through the windows that lined the walls, backlighting the boy so he almost looked as if he had a halo. R snuck out his phone again.

**R:** Apollo

**Ponine:** …?

**R:** That's who he looks like.

**R:** He's fucking Apollo

**R:** That blonde hair, the light shining off him like that.

**R:** Also, false alarm. His cock's up to par after all.

**Ponine:** Pics or it didn't happen ;)

**R:** [Loading Image]…

**Ponine:** Christ!

**Ponine:** If that's what going on, maybe I should take Greek Art next semester.

Another warning from the professor met with a sheepish grin. He sighs, picking up the brush again. This time he actually manages to focus, although Apollo's ass certainly isn't helping with that. He's about 75% of the way done when Apollo decides he needs a break. Stepping off his pedestal, he slips on a robe and begins making his way around the room, eyeing the various renderings of himself. He stops at Grantaire's, staring at the canvas reverently. After a moment, he finally speaks.

"Don't you think you're idealizing the subject just a bit?" He says, expression serious as anything. R shrugs, almost laughing at the statement. "If you don't like it, stop looking like that." He says motioning to the canvas, and he can almost swear he sees Apollo blush. "I never said I didn't like it." The blonde mutters. "Have you got a name?" He asks. "Most people do." Grantaire replies with a smirk. He lets him hang there for a bit before he starts to feel bad. "Grantaire." He says finally, offering a paint-stained hand. "But you can call me R."


	2. Stalking? I Prefer Watching Intently

"Marius is the one with the nice ass and the freckles, right?" Grantaire inquires with a grin, taking a sip of his beer. "R!" Eponine scolds teasingly, nudging him in the shoulder and rolling her eyes for emphasis. She takes a sip of her own beer before responding. "Yes." She finally says sarcastically with a laugh, stealing a glance at Marius' bum. That was always one thing that was enduing about Ponine and R's relationship, they could gawk at boys together.

They've been coming to the Café Musain for weeks now. Ever since his rather unorthodox meeting with Enjolras, R has joined Eponine for her stalking sessions, or rather the meetings of the student activist organization. The café is a small, cozy place. It's a place the students can gather to drink, and chat. Ponine had always gone to the meetings for Marius, and Grantaire didn't have any real motivation to go until he found out it was run by Enjolras. They sat, drank, laughed, and mostly listened to E talk about this so-called 'new world that would rise up like the sun'. It was all a load of crap to R, but even if he didn't care for Enjolras' cause, He couldn't deny that he cared for the man himself. He wasn't sure what is was about E exactly, but he had this sort of magnetism and R just couldn't tear himself away.

"You've been coming here for nearly a month now and you still don't know everyone's names?" Eponine scolds, exasperated. R only shrugs, finishing off his beer and motioning for the waitress to bring another. "I know Musichetta." He teases, nodding to the waitress as she comes over to hand him his third beer. Or was it his fourth? Eponine rolls her eyes. "I'll go through it one more time." She commands. "But this time you better be paying attention." R waves his hand, giving her permission to go at it. Ponine points to a pretty blonde sitting quietly in the corner. "That's Jehan." She says, smiling warmly as she looks over at the boy. "He's studying poetry and Victorian lit I think, dabbles in music too. He's one of those artsy types, you'd like him." She teases. She turns her attention to two dark haired boys chatting at a table nearby. "And you know Courfeyrac and Combferre, right?" R shrugs innocently and he's met with another eye roll from Eponine. "You'd like Couf. He's almost as flirty as you." She teases. "He's studying law." She adds. "Combferre is a philosophy major. He's a bit more soft spoken than the rest, but nice."

Eponine continues making her way around the room, pointing out Joly, a nervous looking med student, Bossuet, Joly's cheerful looking roommate who's studying law, Fuilly, a soft-spoken education major, and Bahorel, a hulking boy who seems to have a knack for snarky comments. R sits, nursing his beer, until his eyes fall on a bubbly looking blonde girl who seems to be all over Marius. "Who's little miss sunshine over there?" He questions, eyeing Ponine's sullen expression as the blonde plants a kiss on the boy's freckled cheek. "That's Cosette." She says, taking another swig of her beer. "Marius' girlfriend." Grantaire looks up at her, clearly surprised. "What?" He asks, glancing from the pair back to Eponine. "But I thought-" She shakes her head and he gives her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ponine. " He consoles, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I guess we can both sit here wallowing in self pity then, huh?" He says with a sigh, eying Enjolras.

The blonde stands toward the center of the room, speaking about the current president of the university. Apparently Enjolras is not too pleased with his policies. He shouts about democracy and equality within the school, but instead of listening, R admires the way Enjolras' cheeks get flushed when he becomes so passionate. He contemplates other things that would get Apollo's cheeks to turn that same shade of red. " Mind not drooling on the table." A boy's voice chimes in.

Grantaire snaps out of his daze, turning his head to fine Courfeyrac glancing down at him with a playful grin. "Keep staring like that and E's going to notice." He teases. "Not that it would matter." Joly chimes in. "E wouldn't notice someone admiring him if they gave him a lap dance." The two laugh and Courf offers Joly a high five. R quirks a brow. "Who said I was admiring?" He questions, taking another swig of his beer. "Oh come on R," Courf teases. "We all know you've got a hard on for our fearless leader over there. Not that I can blame you." He quickly adds with a playful smirk. To this R can't help but laugh. "I'm me." R says with a shrug. "I've got a hard on for everyone." No one can argue with that, and after a bit more laughter, they settle down to continue listening to E's speech. Well, the others listen. R is content to sit back with another beer and stare at Apollo's ass. One day, he muses, he'll see it bare again.


End file.
